The Labyrinth: Alternate Ending
by LadySesshy
Summary: My version of how the Labyrinth should of ended. This ending is way better then the movie. This time Sarah and Jareth stay together. EDITED


**Info:** This is the alternate ending to The Labyrinth and one of many I might add. This is how The Labyrinth should of ended, instead of how it did end. In my version Sarah realizes how Jareth feels about her and makes a suggestion that he send Toby back to the aboveground and she'd stay here. And he gladly accepts.

**Edit**: I edited, the story a bit, after I got better at writing. I wasn't happy with how it turned out. So, I edited.

Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Ambrosius had just won a big battle with Jareth's soliders and they were running up to the castle's doors. They then entered in though the doors. When they entered they couldn't find Jareth or Toby anywhere around. Sarah looked around and noticed a long flight of stairs,"That's the only way he could of gone," she told her friends. She then turned getting ready to head up the stairs.

"Well then let's go," Sir Didymus said, getting ready to follow Sarah.

"No! Wait! I must face him alone," Sarah told him.

"But why?" Both Sir Didymus and Hoggle both asked her.

"Because that's the way it must be done," Sarah told them, with a sigh.

"Well, if that is the way it must be done then you must do it," Sir Didymus sighed, then added in,"But...should you need us.."

It was then that Hoggle repeated it,"Yes, should you need us?" He asked her.

Sarah's heart throbed at that,"I'll call," she said,"Thank you! All of you!" Then she turned and ran up the stairs ready to face the Goblin King for the last time. Hopfully, he wouldn't pull anymore tricks on her again.

'But something's off here,' Sarah thought. If he was really as mean as she thought, why did he give her a time limit to get to the castle? Why not simply go ahead and turn Toby into a goblin? That was going to be one of the few things, she'd have to ask him about, if she beat him that is.

As soon as Sarah found her way up to the top she noticed a giant maze of stairs. This maze was huge! All the stairs, all pointed in different dirations. Sarah sighed, once again. It seemed Jareth wasn't playing fair at all. Once again, he was up to his old tricks. Suddenly Sarah heard music coming from somewhere. It seemed to be getting louder and louder. It was then that she noticed a staircase right under her and there was Jareth.

"How you turn my world you precious thing," Jareth sang as he turned the sides of the staircase and ended up on the other side of it.

'Where did he go now?' Sarah wondered. She looked around, trying to spot Jareth.

Then Sarah heard, from behind her,"You starve and near exhaust me," and she turned around. Jareth had just entered though the doorway and was walking towards her,"Everything I've done, I've done for you," then something wasn't right here. He walked straight though her body. Jareth then got to the ledge again as he turned and pointed a finger at her, saying,"I move the stars for no one."

Jareth then flipped back down onto the staircase below her, again,'I should find Toby before it's too late,' Sarah decided, as she turned to leave to search for her baby brother,'He must be around here somewhere.'

But Jareth stopped her in her tracks. He was under her on the other side of the staircase again,"You run so long, you run so far," he, continued singing. He then flipped back up, getting in her way again,"Your eyes can be so cruel," he produced another crystal ball,"Just as I can be so cruel," it looked like he was going to give it to her but then he turned around and threw it off into the distance.

The crystal ball bounced down the stairs and up another smaller flight of stairs as Jareth continued singing,"Though I do believe in you. Yes I do!" The crystal ball landed at baby Toby's feet.

He picked it up and started playing with it. Sarah noticed him,"Toby!" She called out and ran after him. Toby noticed his sister and started trying to crawl away from her.

Jareth continued singing, as Sarah chased after Toby, trying to catch him,"Live without the sunlight. Love without your heartbeat. I...I can't live within you," Jareth finished singing and then went to wait for Sarah at the very bottom of the staircase, like he was so sure she'd turn up there. He had changed into a white outfit. It was an all white sparkly outfit, making him look somewhat like Elvis Presley.

"Toby! Come back here!" Sarah called out, as she continued chasing him. She didn't know what to do now. Time was running out. She knew she needed help but she refused to call her friends. This was after all, her problem, not theirs. Just then she found herself very close to Toby. He was right under her,"Toby!" She called.

Toby looked up at her with this,"Go away!" look on his face. He then started playing with the crystal ball, Jareth had given him.

Sarah took a deep breath and jumped, meaning to jump down to Toby but instead jumped over him and fell, down, down, down into a dark pit below. Just then as she was looking around Jareth approached her though all the smoke in the room,"Give me the child!" Sarah ordered.

"Sarah, beware! I have been generous up till now. But I can be cruel!" He warned her.

Sarah repeated what he said,"Generous...cruel..." She then repiled,"What have you done that's generous?"

Jareth sighed, shaking his head. This girl was starting to get on his nerves. But he just couldn't bring himself to hate Sarah. He couldn't hate her. He loved her. And one way or another he'd make her see the truth,"Everything!" He told her,"I've turned the world upside down! And I've done it all for you!" He kept walking circles around her as he said that.

Sarah was confused by all of this,"Y...You've done it for me? Why? Why did you do all this for me?" She asked him.

"My dear Sarah, can't you see the truth?" Jareth asked, her as he went around her, stopping a few feet in front of her, looking Sarah deep in the eyes.

Sarah looked Jareth in the eyes as well and saw the pain and longing in his eyes,'He loves me,' she thought.

"Just fear me! Love me! Do as I say and I will be your slave," He told her.

Sarah thought about it and made up her mind. She approached Jareth. Just then, when she got close enough to him, Jareth pulled Sarah into a tight embrace and kissed her. Sarah leaned into the kiss, kissing him back,"Please, stay with me. I love you Sarah," Jareth told her, as he broke the kiss,"I'm sorry I had to do what I did. It was the only way to get you to come to me."

Jareth told her how he'd been watching her for years and had fallen in love with her a long time ago. He then produced a small golden box, in the palm of his hand. Inside it was an engagement ring,"Sarah, will you stay here and marry me?" He asked her.

"Yes," Sarah said as Jareth slipped the ring onto her finger. "But, could you at least send Toby back home?" She asked him.

Jareth agreed with her request,"Anything to make you happy my dear."

Above there was a bright flash of light as Toby disappeared and reappeared back in the aboveground, sleeping in his crib. There was a nanny there looking after Toby, as Jareth had wiped the aboveground's memory clean of Sarah.

A few months later, at Jareth and Sarah's wedding, everyone is laughing and having a great time,"Congradulations, my king. She's very beautiful," commanded someone.

"Thanks," said Jareth. He then went to wait for Sarah to come down. He didn't have to wait too long though as his blushing bride came up to him. She wore the normal white dress and had her hair up in a tight bun on top of her head,"You look beautiful," he told her. Sarah blushed as she took Jareth's hand, and the two of them, said there wedding vows to one another. They were then married, and Jareth kissed Sarah and then led her out onto the dance floor, where the two started dancing.

As they danced music started playing, in the background, as the two danced together. It was the same music that had played in the dream world, that Sarah had danced with Jareth in. She sighed, with tears in her eyes. Jareth, wiped them away with his thumb, and leaned in and the two of them shared another kiss. A nice long romantic kiss.


End file.
